


Mistletoe Methods

by myme2827



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myme2827/pseuds/myme2827
Summary: Patton has quite the interesting weapon to get his way during the month of December.





	Mistletoe Methods

Patton sighed as he heard the arguing coming from the other room. He hated it when his famILY fought. The moral side looked around his room until a piece of green caught his eye. With a grin, he picked it up.

-

"You go out spouting these silly ideas and just expect to be taken seriously, and Thomas to be taken seriously!"

"We've been over this, Nerd! Your way isn't the only way!"

"Could you idiots just stop?" Virgil's voice cut through the bickering.

"Wow. We were having a mature discussio-"

"Well, I was being mature, you were being a pouty nerdy bab-"

"You really think anything you guys were doing counts as mature?" Virgil asked, rolling his eyes. Something green caught his attention, as well as the poorly suppressed giggling of a very clearly mischievous fatherly figure. He turned see Patton standing on a chair, a particular something in his hand.

"Uh... Guys?" The anxious side tried for their attention.

"Honestly, you expect to be respected as a side while you-"

"Guys?" He tried again.

"And you expect everyone's just going to smile and nod to whatever you say-"

"Kiddos!" Patton's voice was what finally silenced them. 

The logical and creative sides looked up.

"Oh no, I'm not kissing this nerd, Patton." Roman said at the sight of the offending plant.

"Agreed." Logan nodded, adjusting his tie.

"Oh I see, you guys want the other punishment! Virgil, help me get the Crofters." Patton giggled.

"NO!" The creative and logical sides chorused. 

"Alright, then follow the will of the Mistletoe." Patton sing-songed.

Logan sighed. "I have work to do." He quickly pecked Roman on his cheek before heading to his room. 

Roman was very much so shocked as he stammered out a quick. "I-I also have s-stuff to do." Before vanishing as well.

"Aw man. I was looking forward to my hands aching as I opened jars for you to fling at Roman." Virgil said sarcastically, a jar of Crofter's in hand.  

Patton giggled. "That was fun too, but seeing Roman blush was so cute! Gosh, my kiddos are adorable." With the fading of laughter, Patton also vanished.

-

After that occurrence, mistletoe became Patton's weapon of choice for the month of December.

Roman and Logan bickering? Mistletoe!

Roman and Virgil bickering? Mistletoe!

Logan bickering with literally anyone? Mistletoe!

That one random random time Virgil and Deceit got into an argument that eventually just turned into a hissing match? Mistletoe!

Let's just say the sides learned not to disobey Patton during the month of December, and Patton got to learn how cute his boys look when they're blushing crimson.

Overall, it was quite the pleasant month for Patton. The others? Debatable.


End file.
